


Daybreak

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I decided her name is Dawn okay it's a nice name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Mitsuki died to save her baby Kokoro. Now her friends have to decide what happens next.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Daybreak

Dawn stared anxiously down at her hands. After all that had happened it was still the waiting that was the worst part.

Her best friend was being treated for severe frostbite – she was waiting to find out if she would lose her arm.

Her other best friend was _dead_ , and she was waiting to find out if her daughter would make it through the night. Kokoro had seemed fine, but on a baby that age even a light scratch from a monster could be fatal.

So she sat, by herself, trying to process the tragedy. What was going to happen now? Would Mingxing be able to keep going on patrol with her? Would either of them even _want_ to after this? They hadn't been able to save Mitsuki. If Dawn hadn't arrived when she did, it would probably have got Mingxing too.

“Sunlight Spear?” called a nurse into the waiting room. Dawn went over to him.  
“Well, it's good news,” he said. “The baby is in fine health.”  
Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. “Can I come and see her?”  
“Of course! Right this way.”

Kokoro was sitting in a cot, happily chewing on her toes. When Dawn leaned in to look at her, she stared back with her bright blue eyes. Mitsuki's eyes.  
“We'll need you to sign some paperwork,” the nurse said, “just to confirm what happened to the family. Then we can start tracking down next of kin, or else foster parents.”  
“There's... no need for that,” Dawn said. “She was my friend. Her mother, I mean.”  
“Oh... oh! I'm so sorry! I just thought that-”  
“That I was just the girl that happened to arrive on the scene?”  
“Well... yes," the nurse stammered. "I'm so sorry for your loss.”  
“Please, don't,” Dawn said with tears in her eyes. “I'm barely holding it together as it is.”  
“Well... would you then happen to know who we should call about the baby?”  
Dawn held back a sob. “...Mitsuki's boyfriend. The baby's father. They didn't live together so he's still alive. His name is Hitohito Aichi, he lives in the southern D-district.”  
“Right, thank you!” the nurse said. “I'll just go and... find his details.”

The nurse scurried off. Left alone with Kokoro, Dawn picked her up. The baby gurgled happily at her. Poor girl. She had no idea what she just lived through. And now she'll grow up never knowing her mother. Mitsuki had been such a strong and kind girl - Dawn had never imagined anything could _really_ happen to her, especially after the pregnancy went so well. She had been so excited, so overflowing with love for this child that would now never have the chance to love her back.  
Dawn finally allowed herself to cry.

“This room taken?” came a voice from the hallway.  
Dawn looked up. “Mingxing! How did it go?”  
Mingxing had her arm in a sling, wrapped tightly in bandages. “I'll be out of commission for a while, but they say I should get most of my arm function back eventually. I'll need to keep coming back to the healers for a whole week though. Then normal doctors after.” She poked at her arm. “Still can't feel a thing in it. It's kind of freaky.”  
“I'm glad you're going to be okay,” Dawn smiled.  
“How's Kokoro?”  
“She's alive and well. The doctors are calling up Boytoy to take her in now.”  
“You shouldn't call him that!” Mingxing laughed. “Come on, you know he's been trying his best to be a good dad for her.”  
“He's going to have to try a lot harder now.”  
“I'm sure he's got it in him to manage. Besides... it's not like we're just going to abandon her to that boy, are we?”  
“Of course not,” Dawn smiled. “No matter what happens, she will always have us.”

They cooed over the baby together for a few minutes.  
“So what does this mean for us?” Dawn asked.  
“Uh... us?” Mingxing asked, flustered.  
“I mean, like... are you going to keep being a magical girl? Once your arm recovers. I'm... not sure I can face it any more after all this. Mitsuki just died! And we couldn't save her.”  
“Well... even if we couldn't save her, if we hadn't been there, Kokoro would have died too, you know? We saved _her_. If it had to be either of them, you know it's what Mitsuki would have wanted. And then you saved me, too.”  
“Saving people is what we do, huh?”  
“Exactly! And look, you saw what Mitsuki did to save Kokoro too. Still a magical girl to the end. If we keep on saving people... then maybe we can stop this happening to someone else.” Mingxing looked Dawn in the eyes. “Honestly I don't think I could face _not_ going out again.” Then she looked down at her arm. “Guess I'm gonna have to though, at least for a little while.”

Dawn wrapped her free arm around her friend. “I guess Team Spear lives on, then. Cause I'm sure as hell not leaving you out there by yourself.”  
Mingxing laughed. “Oh Dawn, you always know the nicest things to say.”

Nestled between them, Kokoro fell asleep.


End file.
